Hero or Assassin
by ZenRaven
Summary: the story follows the adventures of the heir of a infamous Assassin family but he wishes to pursue the path of a hero for which his grandma gave lives for what will he do what does future have for him in store.OP Zeon multi quirks,nen quirk elements from other animes used too. zeon x momo x Harem. Rated M for lemons. Don't read if you are repulsive to lemons & are a mommy's boy.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 UA ACADEMY ENTRANCE EXAM**

 ** _I dont own HXH or BNHA and if i would have or anyother animes i would have brewed chaos._**

* * *

"We are here Master Zeon" A girl with maid uniform and silver hair driving a car said. "Already, the assembly is supposed to open at 8 am looks like I have time to kill. Huh you aren't taking me inside Grayfia." "I can't take you inside with the car you have to go on your own master." "Hmm that is fine, I will go own my own " Saying that a boy around the age of 14 got off the car and started walking toward the school area. "I will be in the area master contact me when you are finished with the exam." "Hmm sure I will" then the girl suddenly got off the car and ran to him and hugged him and said "good luck Zeon-sama." Saying that she quickly separated from him and drove off, while the boy looked at the car speeding off in the distance said to himself "that was cute but she should know better than wishing me good luck, after all a Zoldyck never relies on something as fickle as luck."

Heading inside the school area he saw a kid around his age shorter than him about to trip as soon as he entered the school premise but was saved by a girl whose quirk was a little surprising "Zero gravity huh I wonder…" and thinking something he wandered towards the assembly hall. He saw a lot of seats were empty right now looks like people are still coming that's good I should take a sit in the middle it will be easy to blend in, he had no idea what or rather who he would end up dealing with. Thinking about what was going to come up next he took a seat in middle and took out his Bluetooth headphones and connected it with his phone and started switching a playlist on his phone so that he could tune out whatever extra crap that was going to be announced here.

 **FEW MOMENTS LATER**

While listening to the music he could see the trip kid muttering to himself about 'present mic' who was spouting some unimportant things like the types of robots they would be assigned to fight, seriously that information was even on the pamphlet that was distributed earlier and it's not like it matters to him anyway. Suddenly a boy next to him stood up and raised his one hand in air like he was in a class 'seriously what does he even want to ask everything is so obviously explained to us in the pamphlet, did he forget to read it up while he was intensely glaring at it a while ago.' He saw as present mic gave the boy permission to speak and the boy immediately started to rant about how it's not proper for a international school like UA should make a printing mistake or something, 'seriously does this guy even have brains cant he even figure this out' then he saw the 'glassass' starting to rant on the 'tripper' about how his muttering is annoying and distracting. 'This guy is too annoying I should shut this over achiever up but that will put me on his level damn what should I do maybe I should just ignore him no need to ruin a good day.' Then he saw the 'glassass' turn to him his finger pointed and he said,

"And what do you think you are doing coming in here in the assembly hall of the most prestigious high school in the world and you come here dressed in a casual punk costume like dress and casually ignore whatever present mic is telling us and listen to some music you are shaming not only your school and yourself but also disrespecting the UA academy it's shameful."

After listening all this he decided, 'okay that does it.' He too stood up removed his headphones and put them on his neck and said "Okay Mr. Glassass I am going to answer your questions in order first of all that 'tripper' boy who was muttering to himself wasn't much of a problem because many of the students here were nervous too and no one cared so stop making a big deal out of it by calling him out."

"Second why does it matter what I am wearing there is no dress code set for this event everyone simply wears it because it's convenient and I am home schooled so I no one is going to be ashamed of me doing what I want and no one said that we have to necessarily listen to everything that's being said so I was only paying attention to important things if there are any but everything was already given in the pamphlet already."

"And your last question UA's printing mistake so I guess I should tell you there is no mistake in it and if you actually used your brain a little you would understand that since there are 4 types of bots mentioned in the pamphlet but present mic mentioned only 3 means we have nothing to gain from it or much important for our task just a minor annoyance which will probably get in our way as heroes there are times when we have to focus on important tasks rather than take down every other obstacles not every information will be given to you on silver palates sometimes you have to analyze the information by yourself this is the path to be a hero not a damn corporate slave. Was I right so far present mic?"

The whole hall was quiet and many students were either staring dumbly at him or gazing at him with awe the 'glassass' though was having a myriad of expressions on his face from shocked and stupefied to embarrassed to jaw dropped. Even present mic was sweating a little after taking a while to collect himself he spoke "Yes young man you are absolutely right in fact I was just going to explain those facts just now, so please take your seats" then both sat down.

After a while exam centre lists were passed to the students and they were told to head towards the buses that are going to take them to their respective regions.

* * *

 _ **To be continued**_ _ **;)**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **author notes - don't have much to say except that you guys can guess his quirks though you will be absolutely wrong heheheehe anyway hoped you loved it and also i am considering adding Toga Himiko in the pairing would love your thoughts on it also since there is gonna be nen in this (only for zoldyck family they will have 2 quirks one nen itself other will be revealed and Zeon has got many special things from his mother that willl be revealed too. He is very killua like in this and i am still considering what to do about his siblings should i use illumi milluki kalluto and alluka or oc's or no siblings. please review.**_


	2. UA ACADEMY ENTRANCE EXAM PART 2

**CHAPTER 2 :UA ACADEMY ENTRANCR EXAM PART 2**

 ** _I dont own anything like HXH or Boku no heo academia it will be a chaos_**

* * *

 **Moments later**

After reaching the area of the practical test, he started to think 'What should I do, should I use that in succession or should I just complete it in one go hmm one go it is' thinking that he started heading towards the large gate and immediately jumped over it while the retired 18+ hero watched him go and thought to herself 'that is the young man with great deduction skills, Zeon Zoldyck huh known as the thunder emperor among the high command of heroes for terminating a group of 10 high profile villains at the age of 7 huh as expected of a member of that family of monsters he is going to be great just like his father.'

While she was thinking this and students were just staring at him for jumping over the wall Zeon quickly jumped on the top of a high building inside and saw that robots were starting to come forward from the back and zero pointer was behind them all, so quickly analyzing all that he thought 'it's show time' and then he said "gravity force – timeskip" and then everything around him turned into a purple hue and then he turned towards the gate and pointed his hands towards it and said 'chain lightning prison' and as he said that a dome of lightning chains covered the large doors and then he thought 'have to do this quick avoid any strain.'

Thinking that he said, "Godspeed lightning armor" and blue lightning covered his body and his hair spiked more and then he jumped off and disappeared and reappeared in front of every 1, 2 and 3 pointer as a lightning streak and then appeared behind them and said " ** _over"_** then the purple hue vanished leaving him covered in blue lightning then he heard others rushing in to see the prison and him in the straight path ahead.

"What is this a test of UA?" "How do we cross this?" "It's sparking like lightning" "Isn't that the guy from hall?" "What's he doing?" "How did he cross this?" "He is covered in lightning too did he do this?"

Then they all heard a blast and saw one by one all the robot's head were exploding and quickly all of their head's were blasted to pieces. Everyone was shocked they just saw every robot exploding except the zero pointer.

Suddenly a thrashing and building's crumbling sound came and everyone saw zero pointer heading straight for Zeon and then Zeon turned around towards the big robot and said "planetary devastation" and shot a small purple orb towards the zero pointer it connected to its chest area it shook a little then debris from around it started to stick on it, even the ground underneath crumbled and rose and stuck to it the robot was crushed inside a now small miniature moon formed by debris around it. Then he said release and the miniature moon fell to the ground.

Now Zeon headed towards the gates where the students were trapped and heard them muttering "all of them seriously" "He is a monster" "he formed a fucking little moon"

He thought 'nice to see they liked my show even though it was exhausting using so many techniques and quirks in combination'

He looked towards the prison and said "prison release, armor release"

He saw that now that everyone were realizing the situation they were in some of them were nervously glaring at him while few others were openly cursing him and another few were bawling their eyes out or sulking hard for not even getting a fighting chance.

Midnight watching all this jumped from above and said, "Zeon Zoldyck 200 out of 200 points under 40 seconds including the 0 pointer well done, but why did you do it stop the others from going in?"

"Well by the time the entered the only ones I left was the 0 pointer so there wasn't any point of them coming here and also they are amateurs compared to me it's possible they would have gotten in the way and it's a higher heroes responsibility to face the threats first rather than his younger sidekick heroes so that they could safely take care of civilians and protect them"

" Okay I see your point but this is quite a predicament you got me in I can't just fail all others just because you were very brilliant so we will continue this test for others in a different location and you are to come with us so that after this you can give your written test."

So everyone heads to another location and their test starts while Zeon chats with midnight "I see so you are a teacher here now"

"yes I am"

"so when I pass this entrance test will you come and give me the result at my home I wrote my current address on the form."

"Oh very straightforward are you calling girl in your home just when you met her"

"It's not like that it's just that I wish to talk to you a bit more and also I wish for you to meet a friend of mine or you can say my girlfriend."

"ooh,anyway do you have any secret desire you want as a reward from me" she said laughing a little.

He said "I do have one I wish to see your debut costume and see if it's as good as it's hyped"

"oh you are a naughty boy aren't you fine I will be there with your result if you passed."

 **Few hours later**

"I am exhausted" but it was worth it.

"Master you should have just asked for recommendation now you are tired"

"I am exhausted just a little bit and I am lazy anyway so now let's get home and sleep I have a lot of things to do from now on also you know today I felt a spark of power in my instincts it was like All might but someone else I think it was the successor to 'one for all' looks like a rival for me is undergoing metamorphosis" after that the car sped off.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_ _ **;)**_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _ **PLEASE GIVE ME A LOT OF REVIEWS AND A PERCENTAGE OF POWERS WERE REVEALED IN THIS CHAPTER THOUGH I THINK I RUSHED IT A LITTLE NEXT TIME I WILL PUBLISH A LARGE CHAPTER THANK YOU.**_


	3. Chapter 3: THE PAST (PART 1)

**Chapter 3; The Past**

 **I dont own BNHA or any anime though i would love to own them none of the shit I dislike would have happened then.**

* * *

9 years earlier

'Brrzzzzzzztt' "Very good, we are done for today Zeo-chan" "we are, 'ouch' it stings" a little boy of 5 years of age said to a woman standing in front of him pointing at badly burnt, blackened skin at his back "Oh don't worry that's just a little scratch for you my dear, mommy was so impressed seeing her beautiful little boy complete his training so splendidly. Even your grandpa was proud of you; you are the fastest in our family to complete 'pain tolerance training' you are making us proud by doing what is expected of you as the heir of Zoldyck family." "What is expected of me, huh" the boy said gazing down and sighing."Is something wrong dear?" The woman said looking down "No mother everything is fine, I am just a bit tired" "Hmm I guess you are, okay go and get your bruises healed in the regeneration tanks since what you have are just little burns they will be healed in minutes" "Okay mom, by the way was someone watching me moments earlier I felt like someone was watching me." "Hmm I don't know dear but Grayfia completed her training earlier maybe she wanted to check up on you why don't you go and ask her she should be outside." "Yeah, I will do that." Saying that the boy calmly went outside of the room.

"Little Zeon, sure is scary" "Yeah he is, to be able to sense you in fractions of second before you activated Zetsu while entering the room and to still be able to feel a gaze on him, his instincts are abnormally sharp even without Zetsu you had your presence concealed. By the way why did you do that father, were you testing him?"

"An assassin should be cautious and alert every time these little tests and the sneak ups on him I do on him as a games are preparing him to become strong enough to inherit the family business in the future." "That's what everyone expects from him but is that what he wants?"

"Don't worry about that he will eventually come to terms with the path we have laid for him, just like Silva realized it."

"You know that isn't tru-"

"Katherine it's for the best that we let bygones be bygones and focus on what lies ahead and as for Zeo-chan he will find his path soon enough but that does not mean we can't prepare him for what we wish for him, it's our duty to do so."

"Okay, fine I will let this go for now. I will go and tell Silva that Zeo-chan is done with 'torture training' and now he can focus completely on his combat and quirk training but maybe for good measure I should still continue these sessions in future."

"Now Now that will be very cruel for him anyways you were called for a job by the world government tomorrow there is villain who refuses to open his mouth."

"Oh really now isn't that nice I get to have fun just after spending such a nice bonding session with my little prince. Okay I will head back to Silva-kun now bye father." saying that she quickly headed out of the room.

Watching her go the old man sighed and quietly muttered to himself "Only she can relate torture with fun and bonding sessions, sometimes I forget that she is the former head of the 'ITID' (international 'torture and investigation' department) I think I am the only sane left this business really screws us up and now I am rambling to myself. I better head back and rest now."

elsewhere

" And then she plugged two hooks in my back and gave me a stinging shock it didn't hurt but now my back is charred now I wonder if other mothers do that too"

"no they don't Zeon-sama and others your age wouldn't even survive what you have been going through that's what makes you 'you' Zeon-sama but don't worry whatever you're training in is preparing you to be the best in your future profession." said a girl around 7-8 years of age with long silver hair.

"My future profession huh... Hey Grayfia I was thinking earlier but tell me is it necessary for me do as my family wants and expects me to do."

"Zeon-sama I don't think I know the right answer to this question but I think our family knows what is the best for us and we should try to abide by that-" she looked at her side to see Zeon walking while looking down with his hands in his pocket and decided to say something which she shouldn't say but her love and admiration for him is too great than simple rules and manipulations and orders of adults, thinking that she said "but Zeon-sama our lives belong to ourselves and we have the right to do as we please with it we have the right to find a way, a path which we think and believe is right for us." finishing that she saw Zeon look at her with a smile "I can always count on you couldn't I Grayfia"

"Of course Zeon-sama its not only my duty but my ambition to serve you as you please"

"No need for all the titles Grayfia and just call me Zeo as my family does"

"I can't do that Zeon-sama but I can call you Zeo-sama, is that okay master."

"Fine you aren't going to budge anymore anyway"

"Anyway master your order of your favourite chocolates have arrived and is already in your room let's get you healed."

"Okay, let's go my chocolates are waiting"

Saying that they headed towards his chambers and inside his room there was a tank. He quickly pressed a button and went inside the glass tank after shedding all his clothes as its door opened and closed and a transparent liquid filled it completely as he put on an oxygen mask on his face and then he went in a dreamless sleep.

Grayfia quickly took his training gear to the bathroom and brought undergarments, a high neck full sleeved t-shirt, shorts and knee socks for him and put them on the bed and waited patiently and then in the tank the liquid drained completely and a completely healed and naked Zeon exited the tank and quickly headed for his clothes and in a few minutes he was all dressed up.

"whew I am done I feel as good as new now, Grayfia it's 7:00 in the evening now we still have 2 hours for dinner. I want to check on my chocolates, where are they Grayfia?"

"They are in the boxes there."

"oh that's good" "I don't think you should eat them just before dinner master"

"Don't worry I am just going to check if they are as good as the ones I ordered last time" "Okay but just 1 okay"

"yeah yeah"

After all that they looked at the clock and saw it was 8'o clock already.

"Hey Grayfia I am a bit tired and hungry today I don't want to wait till dinner will you bring my food her-"

"WORRY NOT MY DEAR PRINCE YOUR MOST LOYAL MAID IS HERE WITH EVERYTHING YOU NEED"

A loud voice suddenly came out of nowhere but Grayfia and Zeon were not phased.

"What no response master aren't you surprised and delighted to find your bestest maid and your future wife is here?" said a cute 7 year old girl in a maid dress while coming out of a black portal she had greenish blond hairhair (like mayura from twin star exorcist) styled in a Bob cut (like samui from Naruto or hana from prison school)

"Hmph As if" said grayfia who had long silver hair styled straight straight (like felli from chrome shelled regions)

"Oh looks like the stuck up girl said something why don't you say it louder huh"

"Oh I will say it louder alright I said AS IF MASTER WILL CHOOSE A BIMBO LIKE YOU AS HIS WIFE, he needs someone calm and collected, someone he can rely on and someone who is willing to do anything for him"

"Oooohh look at you trying to be someone who just wants to do their duty without any impure thoughts but in reality you are just trying to say you would be the best for him aren't you?"

"W-Wh-whaaat I would never." *even if kissing him would be so nice*

Inside her mind

'dear you are back how was your job'

'oh it wasn't bad just a ugly guy who was leader of an villainous faction who was trying to destroy the government by causing a big riot'

'dear I have prepared everything for you so what would you like fir-'

'do you even need to ask that' a tall and handsome Zeon asked an adult grayfia while pressing himself against her on the wall with his one hand on her waist another on her cheek and then he started bringing his lips closer while whispering 'of course I would want the main course' and then he pressed his lips against her tightly and then he started pressing his tongu-'

*aaaah what am I thinking s-such vulgar thoughts just like she is saying no to be Zeon-sama' s life partner I have to be respectful, collected and reliable.*

A-and I never said that I was referring to myself I was just stating the qualities one should have to even be near Zeon-sama, and you don't have even one of those qualities in you so that's why someone like me has to always be at master's side to protect him from the foul beings such as you"

While they were bickering with each other Zeon was just looking at them and thinking 'Only these 2 can rile each other up and break through each other's facade otherwise who can imagine the ice cold Grayfia and cool and emotiotionless Samui being so snappy and upbeat respectively you would think that both of their facades would make it easier for them to work together but they are like oil and water.'

"Its not cool of you to assume that I am foul and I can't be calm, collected and respectable I am reliable too and I am willing to sacrifice my everything for him so I should be eligible to be his bride, I was just expressing my pent up happiness upon seeing him and wanted to surprise him."

"Hey hey, calm down girls I am just 5 years old and you are just 7-8 years old we would have plenty of time for all this in fact, you marry a girl when she is special to you right so since I have many special girls who are special to me in different ways I will just marry them all you both are precious to me, I can't just choose between people close to me so this is a pretty good solution isn't it. "

" Master that isn't a bad solution but to share you with someone like her"they both said at the same time.

" you will accept this won't you Grayfia, Samui"

"fine but we won't just let you marry anyone"

" yeah they would have to prove to us she is deserving of you"

"yeah yeah whatever but drop all that for now and samui tell me what were you saying when you said you brought me everything I wanted"

"oh right I heard you say you were hungry so I immediately went to the dining room and brought your share of food here I can bring more too here" saying that she opened a black portal in front of her hands and started bringing a large tray out of it and put it down on the bed.

"Here I hope it would be enough for you master"

"what about you two?"

"we will eat after you master don't worry"

"no, samui bring more food we will eat together I am not going to eat if you both are not going to eat with me"

" I knew you are going to say something like that that is why I have brought more food enough for all of us"

"okay let's eat"

While eating

"By the way where is hina?"

"master last time I saw her she was with your big sister Mei learning some combat and she was in her blond form so I think she would be training for a while"

"oh I see, then she should not trouble herself with me and rest she would probably exhaust herself anyway because in that form she is very stubborn"

"yes master"

"Anyway grandpa is there any good reason why you are spying on us"

"W-what master are you saying lord Zeno is here? " they both said immediately looking around.

"hahaha you caught me little Zeo, you are always alert that's good you won this time"

"No I didn't you were here for a long time weren't you but I didn't even notice."he said looking down.

'this boy, even seasoned warriors and assassin take few seconds to notice any irregular flow accidentally created by me in Zetsu even if it was intentional but he immediately notices it and is disappointed, his potential scares even me not to mention his overwhelming quirk'

"no I wasn't here for much long I just came here when samui-chan started taking out the tray"

"Anyway I came here to tell you something, tomorrow you and me are going to meet an old client and friend of mine they have hired the Zoldycks for a long time for generations, they have a daughter your age you might make a new friend and potential wife hehe"

"Grandpa not you too"

"lord Zeno if something like that is going to happen we have to go there too"

"No you don't you both are staying here training with Katherine you won't disappoint your future mother in law would you haha"

"N-no of course not"

"then it's decided be prepared tomorrow till 8'O clock then we will head there"

"Grandpa what's the name of the girl I am going to meet"

"oh interested are you, her name is Momo, Yaoyoruzu Momo okay good night I am off"

'haha kids these days grow up so fast at their age I was more worried about my training, food and some toys'

Thinking that he headed out of the room

"Momo huh let's see what surprises she will give me"

"master you are already bringing new girls this isn't cool at all" samui said

"yes what she said master" grayfia said monotonously.

"oh come on I am just going to meet a new person it's not like I get chances like this everyday be happy for me will you"

"yes master" they both said without any emotions.

"Oh come on, fine let's just sleep there's no need for you to go to your rooms, is that good"

"yes master, they both said and jumped at him and laid together on the bed.

" good night master" they both said and turned the lights off.

"HEY MMMPPH MMPHHHH"

"Did you both just kissed me what if you become moms"

"you are so naive master about these things despite being so smart and intelligent"

"let's just sleep"

Later that night

'it's late I should not disturb master'

'What are you saying who knows what must be those 2 doing with poor master Zeo it's our duty to be with him forever'

'you are right what was I thinking I should just go and be with him right now' a girl around 7 year old wearing square glasses was standing outside Zeon's room walking around and hair color was shifting from dark blue to blond and vice versa continuously.

She stealthily flew inside the room in form of flower petals and reconstructed back in the form of her body then she again took her flew and went above Zeon 'he looks so cute while sleeping' she said while her hair stayed dark blue

'yeah but these 2 bimbo' s look so disgusting by just being around our perfect Zeon-sama' she said while her hair turned blond.

Suddenly a hand shot up in the air and grabbed her by the shoulder and brought her down on the bed and another hand's nails turned pointy and were pointed at her neck and she saw that extremely fluidly Zeon-sama had snatched her from the air and immobilized her while he was on top of her and he slowly opened his eyes, "huh it's you hina no it's hilda right now, what are you doing this late" by this time grayfia and samui too had woken up and were staring at her.

"you can call us whatever you want Zeon-sama we are one after all and I came here because after I completed my training today, took a bath, ate my dinner I forgot that you would be left alone with these 2 so to protect you from the vile bitches I had to come here"

"you should not have troubled yourself hilda"

"it wasn't any trouble master it was my pleasure to be with you"

"w-what I-I mean is that I too wanted to sleep with you master" she said after turning back into hina.

"fine it's late anyway just sleep"

And then they slept again

"mmph mmph" "not you too hina or hilda damn you are so confusing"

 **To be Continued ;)**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 ** _so I wrote the this chapter which i wanted to upload for a while and yes i just did that i added girls from other anime and yeah here 3rd maid is like Launch of DB she has 2 personalities and she is like hinata and hilda but her blue form is also like isabella from beelzbub but both are like different beings and momo will be introduced in next chapter too and you guys are free to guess the abilities of the maids._**

 ** _Mr. guest whoever you are who reviewed the prevous chapter THANKS A LOT also ROSS8708 thank you for adding a favourite I hope everything is fine in your life always, I really needed that you really encourged me and everyone reading this fic please review and follow please please please thank you all._**

 _ **and you should really make an account then you will know when I am updating the next chapter of my fiction.**_

 _ **And please tell me if I should add toga himiko in the pairing too waiting for your reviews, also I think I will tell you this important detail Zeon is the grandson of Nana Shimura. now you can guess the story behind it because i am going to explain it soon and this was the reason Zeon said that he felt the feeling of ONE FOR ALL because he remembers the feeling of his grandmother's quirk. anyway please please please review guys i dont care what you write even if you say my fic is not good just point out what is not good but please just tell me what is not good or how did you find reading this fanfiction.**_

 _ **also an important detail Zeon looks like the cover image but he has silver hair in between too they highlight his black hair and he has one bang falling in front of his face like Gohan and 2 other bangs near his ears who go down till his chin and he has 2 white icy beads in those bangs hope you can imagine all that and if any of you is able to do that please review a character who has its style i will tell in the next chapter if thats how i want him to look,okay I spewed a lot of things but if you guys get all that then do tell me.**_

 _ **goodbye.**_


	4. The Acceptance Letter

**ZEON POV**

"Master we are back" Grayfia said

"yeah" saying that I got off the car and headed inside our mansion with Grayfia following me

Inside we saw a girl around my age who has been my friend, fiance and self proclaimed wife since we were little kids sitting there reading a book. She was quite the looker but I guess all the girls I am surrounded by are all very pretty.

She had square glasses on her eyes and she was in a white top and red shorts which were small enough to leave her creamy thighs exposed (Did I accidentally revealed my fetish well whatever...) her breasts were quite big for her age and her top looked like it would rip if she even moved a little.

She had long black hair which went down to her waist and her straight bangs were covering her forehead, and she had blazing red eyes and fair skin.

While I was staring at her she took notice of me and immediately stood up and ran to me "Zeo-kun you are back, why didn't you say anything. How was the exam knowing you I would like to say you did perfectly but you are the type who likes challenges so I hope you purposely did not mess up anything."

"no I didn't I was getting bored there, I thought it would be harder but it wasn't, anyway I am sure I have aced the exam so let's not worry about but what are you doing here shouldn't you be at your house"

"yes I should be but I was worried about how you would do on your exams so I came over and it's not like anyone is back home right now except a few servants and guards because mom and dad went on a business trip to 'provision -I' so I along with my personal maids just came here."

She then looked at me with a soft expression, "we aren't a bother to you, right?"

I looked at her and said, "No you aren't."

"Thanks Zeo" she said hugging me tight, she smells good makes me wanna bite her neck and shoulder. (I really am weird then again being raised in a family of assassin probably does that to someone)

She released me from the hug and said, "well you should go and get freshened up then you can tell us how was everything there I for one really wanna know because I just went there by recommendation unlike you."

"Master I have already placed your clothes on your bed please give me the ones you are wearing right now they have to be washed" grayfia said coming out of her room.

"Oh right, take them" I said and quickly removed all my clothing except my underwear.

'We have been together for so long I never feel any idiotic embarrassment or anything same could be said about seeing naked girls since I am already used to see pretty women around me naked I don't act like a desperate idiot like I have seen guys do in that fatass's comic books or manga whatever.

But I am still a guy so my dick gets hard pretty fast, maybe I need more training then I will be able to control my erection at will now that's something worth training in, but looks like these girls need more training if they are blushing just a the sight of my undressed body. I expected it from Momo but Grayfia the master of coldness too.

Well whatever I should just take my bath'

Thinking all that I headed towards my personal bathroom while both girls were standing there lost in their fantasies.

I reached my bathroom and then I removed my underwear and left it near a pile of my dirty clothes. Then I headed inside the bathing area and closed the door.

And then I turned on the shower it was really refreshing to have warm water cascading on my body it was removing any exhaustion I had.

Few minutes later I turned off the shower and started soaping myself then suddenly I felt a shift in the air and immediately got up and looked at my back there was a black portal out which a blonde haired girl with Bob cut around 15-16 years old was coming out and she was in just a white towel which looked like it will fall down any moment due to her gigantic breasts.

She jumped out without making a noise and stood in front of me while looking at me with a cool smile on her face and her cheeks tinted pink.

"You look as tempting and appetizing as always Master Zeo"

"Why are you here Samui?" I said sighing at her antics.

"Master isn't that obvious I am here to help you bath, I will clean you up master" she said licking her luscious lips.

"Whatever you are here already so it would be a waste to send you back. Well get to it"

"okay master"

Hearing that I sat on the small stool and I heard some rustling but ignored it after a few seconds I felt her press her whole naked front to my back and her hands encircled my chest and started soaping me while she rubbed her soapy breasts on my back.

" Samui what are you doing?" while trying to control my growing erection.

"Soaping you up what else master she said at my ear while pressing herself to me and I could imagine the smirk on her face while she enjoyed trying to tease me.

" you know if you continue to do this I won't hold back anymore. " I said while giving her a peripheral glance.

" good because I don't want you to my master." she said and gave my ear a lick and started nibbling on it.

 **Lemon scene :start**

"Fine, have it your way." I said and immediately turned around and lifted her up on my lap while my erection pressed against her stomach and her breasts and nipples pressed on my chest and I immediately locked my lips with her and we held each other tightly she started playing with my hair with one hand while her other one was exploring my body. My one hand was pressing her tight against me while my other hand was tightly grabbing her soft ass kneading it and separating her crack continuously.

While locking lips with her I shoved my tongue on her lips and she immediately opened her mouth to let me enter her wet mouth, her mouth was very wet with her hot saliva flowing in her mouth it started falling out of our lips and fell right on her breasts and cleavage and then on my dick which was pressed against her stomach and started wetting my dick which was already secreting my percum. Her hand which was exploring my body earlier wrapped around my dick and she pressed it more against her stomach and then suddenly I felt as if my dick was squeezed by something like a pussy but I couldn't see it due to her huge breasts pressing on my chest I tried to imagine what happened and immediately came to the conclusion she sucked vertically half of my dick between her abs muscles and from the other side her saliva covered hand was pressing and rubbing on it.

She broke the kiss for a second second and smiled a little and said, "How do you like that love, aren't I creative?" saying that she applied more pressure on it from the sides and I let out a moan.

"Aaah y-yeah you sure are." I said but before I could say more she again kissed me hard this lime she started sucking on my tongue and again joined our lips and started exploring my mouth, below after getting enough of playing with her ass I brought my hand on her cleavage and wetted my fingers with our fallen saliva, and then I again got my hand in her lower back and pushed my fingers inside her pussy and ass.

She let out a moan and shivered with pleasure.

We both started to pleasure ourselves hard and then in a few minutes she said,

"love I am close oh so close."

Hearing that I released my tight hold and she relaxed her muscles and let my dick out and I laid her on the floor and I started rubbing her pussy and clit hard with my fingers and then I felt her twitch so I immediately removed my hand and put my mouth on her pussy and started tonguing her hard and fast while savoring her taste and then she squealed and said, "I can't hold back anymore I am Cumming" and opened her floodgates and orgasmed and her vaginal fluid started flowing like a river and I lapped up all I could and continued to swallow it while tasting it. After a few moments I got up and said, "As sweet as always Samui"

She just blushed and looked away. Then I looked at her and said, "now it's my turn"

Saying that I sat on the floor and she crawled to me and wrapped her wet breasts around my cock. So that only my cock's head and upper part of my cock was visible and then she put her mouth on my cock too.

It was unbelievable and heavenly I could feel the pressure building in my cock I ignored it started focusing on my beautiful Samui's actions. She was bobbing her head up and down continuously while bringing her breasts up and down on my shaft. After a while I felt the pressure building and I said, "that's it samui I am close"

I wanted her to swallow it like she always does and also cover her face and breasts in it, but as I said that she immediately removed her breasts and mouth and sat up.

I looked at her in confusion and asked, "what's wrong? Why did you stop?"

She looked at me and then held me in a hug and said, "Whenever we do it you never go farther than this master. But master today I don't want to just stop at this I want to go all the way so please make me yours completely."

I was stunned its true that I have never went that far with any of them but I always wanted to but getting them pregnant at this age was something I didn't want I have barely started my life, I had no intention of being a father when I am still so young and irresponsible.

Thinking all this I looked at her and asked, "I will do it but only if it's safe today, you know I have no intention of becoming a father at this age."

"Yes it's safe today. I know you have no intention of becoming a father right now even if I would love to be the mother of your child. But still you have to do it like you want to get me pregnant okay pretend as if we are a horny married couple who wants kid very badly, so please think of me as your horny wife who wants your child bad. "

" Fine if that's what you want you will get it" saying that I laid her down and gave her pussy a lick and it started flooding again and then I put my fat cock at her opening and pushed my clock's head in she let out a moan as I laid myself over her and she wrapped her hands around me tightly. Then I pushed myself more and I came across her hymen and I gave a fast push and put myself inside her completely and she let out a silent scream as I kissed her while a few tears fell from her eyes.

I looked at her and said jokingly, "Despite the pain tolerance training you went through you still let out tears, Samui."

"These were tears of happiness, love and don't call me samui now just call me wife till you have impregnated me. It's such a turn on"

"okay wife now I am going to impregnate you so be ready because I won't be stopping till I am sure you are pregnant"

'she is right, calling her wife is really a turn on'

Thinking that I started plunging inside her with ever-growing pace and by 15 minutes I was banging her hard. I grabbed her thighs and raised her legs and put them on my shoulder and then I leaned down and put my hands behind her knees and and started slamming into her hard. She was moaning and it was like a music to my ears. While banging her I leaned down and took her breasts in my mouth and started sucking on them hard and squeezing them.

"aaaahnnaaahhm dear my breast milk is coming and I am going to come soon continue to do me like this, o-oh it feels so nice aaahaahhnnn Aaahnn"

'I had almost forgotten about her tasty breast milk due to her amazingly soft, wet and tight pussy.'

"oh wife here it comes I am going to cum soon"

"yes my dear I am cumming too, let's cum together"

After a few hard thurst her pussy clenched incredibly

"GET PREGNANT"

"YES-SHH THAT' S-SH WHAT I WANT MY WOMB IS FILLED TO THE BRIM"

"Aaah it feels so nice it's like your pussy is sucking everything"

"Yessch itsshh feelsch s-sho nic-che" she said with her tongue dangling out of her mouth.

"Hah samui your milk is as good as always"

"Th-thank y-you hus-shband"

Then I looked at her and saw how hot her lewd expression was and it renewed my boner I immediately latched on her tongue and started sucking on it.

Then I turned her around so she was in doggy style position I climbed on her and said, "sorry dear I am not satisfied yet"

She just mumbled "a-again"

Saying that I thursted into her and started pounding into her hard.

We continued doing it for the following hour and at the end she passed out.

"o-oops looks like I got ahead of myself"

Then I decided to wash and clean us both and then I took he in my arms then we relaxed for a while in the bathtub while she slept snuggled to me.

After that I dried us both up with a comfy towel and then I carried her out of the bathroom.

 **Lemon end**

But as soon as I stepped out I saw a clam and cold Grayfia sitting on my bed watching me carrying Samui to the bed and both of us naked.

I quickly decided to act oblivious and put her on the bed and put the blanket on her and started dressing myself but Grayfia put her hand on mine and looked at me and said, "Why?"

"What Why fia?"

"I am the one who has been with you the longest yet out of us you chose to take her Virginity first. Why did you do that?

Am I less attractive than her, am I not good enough at things, does my attitude and personality bothers you? Am I a bother or useless to you? Etc etc these are the questions which are running wild in my head right now master. So please help me, tell me why? "

" Fia you are my first friend, you are the one who was taking care of me even when you yourself were a baby. You always put yourself between me and my family whenever I committed a mistake. You are very precious to me so never say those horrible things again, and you... "

I stopped and took her face in my hands and gave her a chaste kiss which turned hot and turned into a French kiss after minutes we separated and we looked at each other and I continued

"...are one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life so never call yourself anything less, and about taking samui's Virginity before you there is nothing of point here I love you both equally she simply came to me first and I know you will never come to me because you are too proper for that so if you want to be mine completely so bad then why don't you wait till tonight. How about it? "

" yes, Master" she said with her cheeks tinted red.

Now why don't you dress Samui up while she is asleep I don't think she will wake up anytime soon.

"Okay master" saying that grayfia went out of the room to get Samui a dress.

And then I thought,

'heh Grayfia was wet her love juice' s smell was around like a perfume I might have gotten a hard on if I hadn't controlled myself I will relieve her at night'

I looked at clothes on the bed and started dressing up.

 **Outside**

 **Momo pov**

'Thank god he didn't notice it' I thought while looking intensely at my glasses which in reality were a glass smart tech which I created by my quirk and I was using it to control a small spyflybot onto the bathroom window if it was near him he would have probably immediately took notice of it due to his impossible senses,

'but I got to see so much hah my panties are wet I should ask Grayfia after all hers are also wet due to that intense fingering she did on Zeo-kun' s bed how naughty and vulgar'

'zeo-kun promised to do it with Grayfia, I wonder when will I get my turn but I won't act rash I will ask Zeon-kun when it's the best time'

'I should go and get a panty' thinking that I took out a chip from my glasses where everything was recorded and then my 2 spy bots arrived too and they mended into my skin along with the glasses 'hah I regained the energy I lost creating them I owe so much to Zeo for telling me to how to properly develop my quirk. Oh my loveable husband/ boyfriend' 'oh my thoughts are so vulgar hehehe' she thought with her face red and hand in front of my mouth.

'I should just go' thinking that I headed towards where Grayfia went.

 **Normal pov**

Grayfia was undressed as she tried finding new ones as she had wetted herself due to her intense masturbating.

She quickly started changing and then suddenly momo appeared there and said, "Hey Fia could you lend me a panty I wetted mine"

"w-what? what happened?"

"same reason as you"

"but how did you know? "

"this" momo said while forming 2 boys again and then mended them back

Grayfia looked shocked but then she said, "wow now that's a use of your ability"

"same to you Grayfia after all using a mirror for your ability to watch the whole show is smart"

"hmm I think we both just wanted to peek but we got the whole show"

"Yeah, but I heard that you are next "

"Yeah he promised, why did you wanted to do it first."

"No I am in no real hurry you are older than me anyway you must have waited long so go and enjoy."

"I will. By the way did you record it?"

"of course, yes how could I not"

"haha it will certainly be a nice way to embarrass Samui"

"yeah it will be" they both looked at each other and chuckled.

Few hours later

There was a ringing sound coming from a mailbox inside the mansion beside it was a screen where a man with kangaroo like face could be seen.

Grayfia reached there and turned on the mic and said, "yes, Gotoh-san what is it?"

"Grayfia-sama a while ago a parcel was given to us by a mailman it's supposedly from UA where young master applied so I am sending it to you through Samui-sama's shadow portals" saying that he put the parcel inside the mailbox at his side and then the parcel was teleported inside the mansion's mailbox from the black portal.

"thank you for your work Gotoh-san"

"it's just my duty Grayfia-sama"

And then he cut the phone.

Grayfia took the parcel out and took it to the hall where everyone was sitting on the sofas doing their own thing or chatting together.

Zeon was reading a book about some new board games.

Momo was reading a new book on technology.

Momo's cousin Mio and her bodyguard/ maid saeko were sitting there just staring at Zeon with admiring glances. Grayfia came and everyone's eyes turned to her and they saw the package she was carrying.

Seeing their questioning glance she explained what happened.

"Already I thought it took them a few days well I guess it's expected of the internationally ranked 1 hero school."

Momo said.

"Let's just get this over with" Zeon said

After unpacking it they found a Holographic Disk on top they played it and saw the hologram of All Might on it.

Then they heard him scream,

"I am here as a projection Young Zeon. I am glad to be the one to send this message to you.

What I have to do every recording not just this oh no!"

'I feel his pain after all there must be more than 100 students who have taken admission in here' everyone thought.

" anyway young Zeon as I was telling you I am glad to be the one to tell you that due to your literally Groundbreaking results you have achieved the first rank in the practical exam and also with all correct answers in the theory exam you have aced both exam so due to your incredible results you have secured the first rank. Congratulations and also you have some privileges for attaining the first rank so be sure to read the material given to you. The session will start on 1st April and 7:45 am is the reporting time. So soar high in the sky for your dreams. GO BEYOND!! PLUS ULTRA!! "

" I am off to train Fia read the material and tell me everything important later" saying that Zeon got off the couch and headed to training room.

"wait Zeon-kun we are coming too" saying that mio and Saeko ran after him.

"what happened?" said Samui who was clad in her pajamas while coming out of her slumber.

"Zeon-sama's result arrived and he aced it and it pumped him up so he is going to train."

"oh I see, so what do we do."

"why don't we just go and watch him train I love watching him train" momo said

"let's go then"

At the training room

Zeon entered the Gravity chamber and then he turned it up on 100 times that of earth.

(and then he trains like vegeta jumping and flipping around practicing punches and push-ups and all kind of exercises and then lasers were shot one came too close to comfort so he produced a black chokuto sword and deflected it and it vanished. It continued while the song 'leave it all behind you' was playing in the background.

If you want to get more feels watch an amv on YouTube (leave it all behind you training amv it has Gohan as a thumbnail its awesome do watch it you will get the feels and imagine Zeon working out here like vegeta and zoro as shown in that amv))

Outside

"wow he is so cool" "yeah it feels like watching an anime amv even the song fits it" "it's motivating"

"those 8 abs" "he is godly"

Zeon pov

'All might you were my grandma' s successor and also now the number one hero ever since dad retired and joined our family business no now only you are the one with whom I can match myself upto then again you have chosen a successor too let's see if he/she will live up to my expectations.'

'grandma, dad I will see for myself what was it that made you chose the path of a hero, by myself'

 **Author's note**

Also here he has body like killua has Google shirtless killua / killua abs and you will get it.

 _Not much to say here just that animes don't belong to me this is a work of_ fiction And _please leave a review and follow my work._ _And I wanted to post it earlier but I took my time so sorry for that and also I have decided the harem will be_

 _Grayfia_

 _Momo_

 _Samui_

 _Hinata/hilda(they are duel in a single package)_

 _Mio (from shinmai maou)_

 _Saeko (hotd)_

 _Mei (naruto)_

 _Rias_

 _Akeno_

 _You guys tell me if you want someone else too I will think on it but I don't want too many I think this is already too much so please give answers wisely._

 _Also no one told me if I should add himiko toga or not I am still waiting on that so please do tell me that._ _Anyway good bye guys please follow and review my fiction (if possible like it too)_


	5. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

My dear followers following this story and fellow readers who are going to read this fiction I am sorry to say that I won't be able to update for a few months because I am going to be very busy from now on.

I have to prepare for my college entrance exam and boards (national level 12th grade final exam) so I have a lot on my hands and I am sad to say I wasted my last two years enjoying fanfictions, animes, comics and other shit while studying just enough to get passing marks on my school tests (which I think are pretty good because only 5-6 students pass the tests out of 40).

Our school likes to torture us by making hard tests weekly so that we don't have trouble with boards (according to them at least, personally this is making us apathetic to failing and we are starting to say fuck you to these tests and now we don't even study for it, ptm can go to hell for all I care).

And the bane of our morale 'the mock tests' was coming to school on monday and giving weekly written tests not enough that we have to give them too. Seriously those JEE mock tests are brutal and being in scholar section makes it more stressful because we have the fear of losing our seats to other sections.

To top it all my parents are surely gonna kill me if I fail or score lower in my entrance exam and boards (failing isn't a option in boards I will be ruined I need a minimum of 75% in that) and fail to get in a good college by my next birthday (18th) I will be booted out for sure. Man life Sucks so bad.

Well I think I ranted enough hope you guys have an idea of my situation so that's why I will be going on... What is the word... Hiatus or something like that basically I will be not writing this fiction for few months to come. Hope you guys can understand, wish me luck too (God knows I need it now in buckets).

Anyway if you guys have ideas for other fanfiction between different anime series or in different anime series do review them here maybe this break can give me different ideas for different projects too.

I won't be gone long, hopefully I will be back in April if everything goes well.


End file.
